Guardian angel: A Pokemon creepypasta
by Moonclan25
Summary: Sara has always wanted a Vulpix and believes it'll be something great! But when the Vulpix isn't as strong as she thought, she leaves it in her PC, but Vulpix doesn't want to be left alone, she wants Sara to, LOVE HER! rated for gore.


**My first Creepypasta! these are my real Pokemon but Sara is NOT my real name, Enjoy!**

* * *

I've always loved Pokémon, it started with the cards, then I discovered the DS games, I loved the pearl and Diamond version and the first and second generations were cool, but when I heard Heart gold was coming out, I knew I had to get it.

I bought the game the first day it came out and immediately started to play. My first Pokémon was a Cyndaquil, I caught a Pidgy and a Sentret, mostly to get me by before getting my real top six. Then I caught my Slopoke and Sandshrew, (who I nicknamed Sandy) those were the only Pokémon I kept for top six, including Cyndaquil. The rest of my top six were from trading from my pearl game which included Swello, Luxray, and Lucario, Lucario from then on was my number one Pokémon. My Lucario knocked out all other Pokémon and usually never fainted, he was always first in my lineup and he always would smile at me when I talked to him,

I love my Lucario and my Lucario loves me.

After I finished the game I decided to play my game boy games to get some more Pokémon for my game, mostly for collection. The Pokémon I really wanted was Ninetails, he looked awesome, he probably had kick-butt moves, and I never had one.

Eventually I got a Vulpix and immediately migrated it over to heart gold. After I caught it and the other five I have sent over I put my Lucario back in the PC and took out my Vulpix, I felt really bad about my Lucario but he was the strongest. The first thing I do is checked the stats, impish nature, okay, and pretty good stats except for defense.

I was totally pumped to start training her, the first few battles were good but I noticed at a level 38, she wasn't that good, she had bad moves, she was fainting too much, and most of all, I missed my Lucario. So, after a week with only leveling up once, I went to get back my beloved Lucario. I switched on the PC and went to 'My favorites' box and found my Lucario.

I picked up my Vulpix and put back in the box then I heard something like a faint whimper. I thought nothing of it, it was probably my imagination. I played with my Lucario for a few more hours until I wasn't able to keep my eyes open so I saved my game and got ready for bed.

I tried to sleep but I started to hear those faint whimpering sounds again I tried to ignore them but they got louder and louder and the whimpers turned into snarls. I started to get freaked out so I got up and walked over to my dresser, inside was all my Pokémon dolls. I searched for my Riolu plush, after a few minutes I found him and just in case, I took my Glaceon plush too.

The snarls didn't stop though, I was hugging my Riolu doll so tight I thought he might explode, I finally managed to get to sleep around 3:20 and woke up at the sound out barking at 7:13. I feared it was whatever was snarling last night but it was my chocolate lab, Coco. "Were you the one snarling last night?" I asked in baby voice. He cocked his head at me like always, I knew he wasn't the one snarling, he never snarled.

After I ate breakfast, I started to play my game again, I wanted to level up my Swello to a level 70 so all my Pokémon would be at the same level but something stopped me, something told me to look at my Vulpix for some reason, so, I went to the nearest pokecenter and checked the PC box. In 'My favorites' box, I looked at Vulpix's summery, Vulpix's expression looked sad and furious at the same time instead of happy, her nature also became miserable instead of impish and her trait became, cries a lot.

I stared at the screen for a minute, 'What the hell?' I thought, I've played a lot of Pokémon games and this is never happened before. I clicked out of the box and looked at my top six, they all looked concerned but only their expression changed, except for Lucario, his gentle nature was now alert, all his stats were at 300 and his trait was, loyal to Sara only, I was Sara. I also wasn't able to switch Lucario out of the first slot and whenever I fought with wild Pokémon, the Pokémon would, be 'too scared to fight,' and ran off. I got really freaked out after a few days and decided to take a break form the game, even though I felt bad about leaving my Pokémon.

One day I decided to go through my Pokémon dolls to see how many I had, I started to go through them, Staryu, Bulbasaur, Ursaring… I finally came across my Vulpix plush and I was horrified I saw, my plush had rips and tears in it, black eyes with what was appeared to be blood dripping out of the sockets, and her teeth bared. I slammed the cupboard shut and scrambled away screaming. I was completely shocked, where was its cute little smile, the big warm eyes, the fuzzy fur?

That night I had a weird dream, I was on the path right outside of Goldenrod city that led to the national park and the pokeathon center, my pokemon were with me and they were all very happy. Typlosion and Slowbro were lying in the sun, Swello and Luxray were playing in the grass, and Sandy was digging up different kinds of crystals. Lucario was beside me smiling, I gave him a pat on the head, he gave me a happy growl.

Lucario then looked surprised and looked in the direction of the forest and called out to the other pokemon. They all huddled around me, in attack mode, growling. I looked over Typlosion's shoulder to see a pokemon lying on the ground, my eyes widened and pushed past my pokemon but my pokemon called out to me, I turned around to see my pokemon looking concerned, like in my game,

"I just can't leave that poor pokemon on the ground!" I said. As I walk toward the pokemon on the ground, my pokemon called out to me again sounding nervous and sad but I still walked over to the injured pokemon. I kneeled down next to the pokemon, I was a Vulpix, MY Vulpix, she looked sad, had gashes and scratches all over her body and had ragged and scruffy fur.

She slowly got up and faced me she opened her eyes, there was nothing, just black holes with blood oozing out of them, I looked at my pokemon in horror. Vulpix then let out a high pitch wail that could've shattered glass and that sounded like she had shouted, "LOVE MEEEE!" I woke up with a start, sweating and scared beyond belief.

I grabbed my Riolu plush and hugged it tight, rocking back and forth. After a few minutes I calmed down and looked at my DS, I hesitated before opening it up and started to play. All my Pokémon's nature had change to alert but that was it, except for Lucario again, his nature was now protective and his trait was, trusts no fox pokemon. Vulpix was a fox, I went to a pokecenter and went to my PC, I checked my Vulpix's summery, I almost threw up, her eyes were gone, (like in the dream) and blood pouring out, she had a sick, twisted smile, her fur was matted in blood, one of her ears was completely gone, and she was covered in scars. Her stats had changed again, her nature was now disturbed and her trait was likes to kill.

I pressed the b button until I was back at the pokecenter and slammed the game shut, I threw my DS across the room and tried to grasp the fact that my Vulpix had turned into some kind of monster. I tried to shake it off but I just…man, it was way too intense.

That night I had another dream, I was in a dark room, it was cold and had a gut twisting feeling. Then I heard it, the psychotic laughter, "Who's there?!" I asked turning around, another giggle, "Don't you know?" I looked to my right and stepping out of the darkness was a mangled and dead looking Vulpix with a wide psychotic grin, "Hello Sara, it's me, the Vulpix you wanted so much!" her eye or socket to be exact, twitched rapidly.

"What happened to you?!" I asked, Vulpix's smile turned into a hatful frown, "YOU HAPPENED TO ME! You couldn't stand my weakness, you just wanted strong pokemon! Like that Lucario, well now I've become stronger! My stats are amazing! I can take down anything! I've become strong, just like you wanted, so now will you love me Sara, WILL YOU LOVE ME!?"

I looked at her with fear and aw, "I did love you Vulpix, no matter how weak you were but now you're this, thing! I do NOT love you Vulpix!" I shouted at her. Vulpix lost it, "YOU WILL LOVE MEEE!" Vulpix lunged towards me and sank her teeth in my arm, I shrieked in pain and punched her in the stomach, she yipped in pain and fell back I ran away before slipping on blood and falling, I looked back, Vulpix was walking towards me with that sick, twisted, disturbing, psychotic smile, "Love me, love me, love me, LOVE ME!" she said repeatedly.

She was looming over me now, looking totally insane, I was going to start screaming but then I noticed something, something white behind Vulpix, Vulpix looked confused then also noticed the white light and turned around to face a white glowing figure with piercing blue eyes, "What the?" said Vulpix, the white figure just looked at her.

They were looking at each other for a few minute, Vulpix's crazy smiled returned to her deformed face and was about to pounce but the White figure grabbed Vulpix by the neck and raced off into the darkness at lightning speed. I woke up, more confused then scared, I tried to understand my dream, 'what happened, what was that white thing?'

I didn't play pokemon all day or the next day or the next day or the next day, but then I worked up the nerve to play again, I checked my pokemon stats and to my surprise, they were all back to normal actually, they all looked very happy, "What, everything is back to normal?" I said out loud, then I remembered my insane Vulpix.

I flew to the nearest pokecenter and went inside, I stood at the PC, worried at what I might see but I switched on the PC and looked in the 'My favorites' box, no Vulpix, "What? Where is she?" I asked myself. The game was completely normal, I could switch pokemon and Lucario could fight normally again. That night I felt completely safe and went to sleep with ease but I dreamt I was in that dark room again, I heard something walking toward me, "No, no! NO, NO, NO!" I shouted.

Then the white figure came out of the darkness and stood in front of me, "What are you? Did you get rid of Vulpix?" I asked. It gave me a slight nod, "T-thank you," I said smiling, tears streaming down my face. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, I closed my eyes, due to the brightness and after a minute I slowly removed my hands from my eyes and looked up, the place where the white figure stood was now my beloved Lucario, he was smiling, "Lucario!" I shouted with happiness.

Lucario pointed at something behind me, I turned around to see the rest of my team, Typlosion, Slowbro, Swello, Sandy, and Luxray, they all were giving me cheery smiles. They ran up to me and hugged me, it all made sense, the change in nature, the warnings from the first dream, they were protecting me.

When I looked around again we were in my bedroom, Swello gestured toward my bed, telling me it's safe to sleep. I smiled and sat down on my bed as my pokemon got into position, Sandy was at the end of my bed, Slobro at the bottom edge, Luxray hopped up on the bed with me, Typlosion sat next to Slowbro, Swello perched above my head and Lucario sat next to my pillow.

He smiled at me, 'We will always protect you,' I heard him think, I smiled back then drifted off into sleep. I never had another nightmare about that psycho Pokémon after that but I do have dreams with my top six still, training with Ethan from the game or playing in Pallet town. I love all my pokemon dearly but Lucario is still my favorite, even more actually, he's my hero, he saved my life because, I know I said this once but I'll say it again,

I love my Lucario and my Lucario loves me.

**The end**

* * *

**I hoped you liked my first Creepypasta, remember to review! **


End file.
